


Midnight Heat

by KivaEmber



Series: Bonds Universe [8]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Bonds-verse, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. So Hibiki woke up Yamato one night with a little problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Heat

Yamato stirred from sleep slowly, feeling fingers gently stroke along his jaw and over his cheek in slow, repetitive movements. It tickled slightly, and he made a small disgruntled noise. He knew who it was, but he couldn’t muster up the energy to give him a well deserving kick. When Yamato slept, he slept  _hard_ , and it was a pain to drag him out of sleep when it wasn’t time for him to actually wake up.

“Mornin’, Sleeping Beauty,” Hibiki’s voice purred lowly, his fingers continuing their slow stroking.

Was it morning? No, it couldn’t be. Yamato’s internal clock was accurate, and it was definitely not time to wake up. He cracked an eye open anyway, just to check, and all he could see was the silhouette of Hibiki in front of him, the older man semi-sitting up on his elbow. The pale light from outside held an orangey glow, and barely gave Yamato enough light to see by. Yes. Definitely not morning.

“What…” Yamato mumbled. The dim light was blocked when Hibiki leaned down, the fingers sliding into his hair instead. There was a kiss to the temple, then, the prickling gentleness of mouth and lips nuzzling his ear. Yamato’s dozy mind struggled to understand what prompted this sudden burst of affection, and he just let out a few, ambiguous grumbling noises in the back of his throat. It wasn’t unpleasant or unwanted – he was just confused.

“This okay?” Hibiki’s voice was soft and low, his lips moving against his ear. It made Yamato shiver, and he made a noise that not even he understood the meaning of. Hibiki took it as a confirmation, and then teeth were worrying his earlobe, hands touching his stomach and his thigh – feather light and slow, as if preparing to retreat at the first sign of rejection.

The first layer of sleep fog lifted when a lazy heat started to prickle Yamato’s nerves. He could feel his pulse start to thrum, a heavy beat throbbing in his ears as Hibiki’s fingers very slowly crept along his thigh until – gentle press between his legs, swiftly turning into a firm rub. The lazy heat turned boiling, and Yamato’s mind exploded into sudden activity, starting into full awareness so abruptly he felt dizzy from it.

Or from lack of air. He only realised then that he’d been holding his breath.

"…—"

Yamato was quiet though, save for his loud, shallow breathing. Hibiki’s mouth moved down his jaw, tauntingly slow as his palm firmly rubbed between his legs. Yamato’s thighs clenched together, trapping Hibiki’s hand between them, and he felt his partner laugh softly, warm breaths fluttering over his cheek as his fingers wriggled against him. 

"God, you could crush bone with that leg grip," Hibiki commented, his forehead pressing against Yamato’s. His hand was moving again, slowly, very slowly, tortuously so, coaxing the fire building in his loins to a near painful degree. His boxers were beginning to chafe too.  

"A-As nice… as this is…" Yamato managed to mumble, briefly silenced by Hibiki’s mouth claiming his own. It was hot and heavy and left his lips numb from the force of it. Yamato panted when the kiss ended. "As…nice…" he muttered, sounding dazed, "What, nh, prompted this?"

"Can’t I just get randomly horny in the middle of the night?" Hibiki murmured, his voice reaching an odd, low pitch that made a shiver crawl down Yamato’s spine. 

“Ran-nnhmmn-” Yamato’s jaw clenched when Hibiki’s fingers flexed into a firm squeeze, his own hands grasping a bit frantically against his partner. His muscles were taut with aroused surprise, and Yamato’s eyelashes fluttered as his hips pressed forwards in a mindless instinct that left his thighs trembling.

“Randomly,” Hibiki repeated softly. He sounded breathless, but Yamato couldn’t dwell on it when his shoulder was gently pushed until – he was rolled onto his back, pressed down into the mattress, with Hibiki atop of him, his hand gone from between his legs. His hips gave a bit of a confused buck, his mind lagging behind reality by fifty paces.

A warm body pressed against him, flush, and Yamato’s eyes fluttered shut when Hibiki’s fingers curled into his hair, forcing his head to turn as a hot mouth traced a wet line down from his jaw line, down, down to his clavicle. Hibiki’s hips moved, then. Yamato choked out a nonsensical noise.

His fingers clenched, and it was a second later that Yamato realised he was tightly gripping Hibiki’s hair. The curls were thick and soft against his skin, and he practically cradled his partner’s head against his neck, his chest shuddering with shallow, quick pants when the room filled with the squeaks of their mattress. Hips were moving in sharp, hard grinds, Yamato’s heels digging into the mattress as toes curled from pleasure.

“ _Fuck-_ ” Hibiki practically threw his entire weight behind the next thrust with a growled out moan. It  _winded_  Yamato, the sheer amount of pressure and friction making his vision flash white. His body shuddered as he made a choked noise, fingers spasming into Hibiki’s hair.

Hibiki took that as pain (it wasn’t, it was  _goodgoodgood_ ), and his next thrusts were gentler, a mumbled ‘sorry’ being groaned against Yamato’s neck. Clever fingers traced along Yamato’s side before gripped his hip firmly, angling him up that slight degree that made Hibiki rub against a  _point_. A specific point. A. Point that. Yamato’s thoughts spluttered, unable to create anything coherent.

“Yamato…” Hibiki breathed, and suddenly his mouth was on Yamato’s, on his jaw, on his cheek, everywhere. Yamato’s fingers curled against the nape of his neck instead, unable to stop himself from panting out something unintelligible, voice hoarse with pained arousal, and then Hibiki’s mouth was once again on his, kissing him so deeply he felt like he was being devoured, his back arching as a tremble shook up his spine-

Ahh… ahh… he was-!

A sharp ringing noise interrupted abruptly enough that they both jumped in shock. Hibiki pushed away a few inches, his eyes wide as he stared in confusion at Yamato. Yamato just stared back in equal amounts of blank stupidity, his lips parted and chest heaving for air. The sharp ringing noise continued, sounding angrier with each passing second – oh.

Yamato’s mobile was buzzing frantically on the bedside table, as well as emitting that piercing ringing, the screen flashing. A call? At this hour? At this  _time_?

Hibiki groaned as if mortally wounded, and Yamato was tempted to follow suit. He swallowed it down, reaching out with clumsy fingers to pick up the buzzing phone and flip it open.

“What- yes, this is Chief Hotsuin,” he stumbled over his words, fighting the urge to clear his throat. Hopefully the heavy hoarseness in his voice could be attributed to tiredness, rather than, ah, other things…

“Chief!” Makoto’s voice sounded frantic, “A demonic outbreak has been reported in Osaka-”

Hibiki groaned again and collapsed onto Yamato hard enough that he almost dropped the phone. He grunted in pain, and pushed at his partner’s shoulder, but he didn’t budge an inch. He understood his frustration, but- okay, there was no but. Yamato felt just as annoyed and frustrated.

“I see,” Yamato muttered, unable to hide the sourness in his tone. “I understand. I will be there within the hour. Compile a report with the necessary details.”

“Sir!”

Makoto hung up, and Yamato just dropped the phone on the mattress. He heaved a sigh.

“…that timing sucked,” Hibiki mumbled into Yamato’s chest.

“Indeed,” Yamato agreed – and promptly pushed Hibiki off of him. His partner flopped onto the bed dramatically as Yamato sat up and swung his legs off of the edge of the bed. Yamato’s boxers had slid down from their earlier movements, and he tugged them up, ignoring the sharp heat still throbbing in his groin. It would go away in a few moments if he ignored it.

Hibiki remained in bed as Yamato got dressed – which was fine, as it was Yamato on call, not Hibiki – and as he did up his tie, he saw his partner sit up slowly. Hibiki looked very unhappy, and Yamato gazed at him contemplatively, his fingers deftly tying his tie’s knot.

“Are you not coming?” Yamato finally asked.

“Nah, I’ll pass,” Hibiki muttered, tugging his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them loosely, and pressed his cheek against his knees, eyes heavy-lidded. In the dim light, Yamato could see that his cheeks were still flushed with heat. “I’ll be waiting for when you get back.”

Yamato doubted he would be back any time soon – Makoto had sounded quite frantic on the phone, after all – but he kept it silent. Hibiki probably knew that just as well. He finished doing up his tie, and moved back to the bed, leaning over to pick up his phone-

Only for Hibiki to reach out, fingers curling around his tie, and his partner leaning up to kiss him on his jaw. Yamato paused, allowing the slow, gentle movement, his hand pressing down on his phone against the bed. He felt Hibiki smile against his skin.

“Have fun,” he purred, leaning away from Yamato and lying back down on the bed. He stretched out languidly, hands resting above his head and legs slightly spread. It was a pleasing sight. It was strange that Yamato became more and more appreciative of Hibiki’s physical attributes the longer he stayed with him, despite having no interest in them before. He wasn’t sure what the cause of it was.

“Hm,” Yamato said, straightening up and slipping the phone into his pocket. “I’ll try. I’m sure it will be enjoyable enough to vent on a few demons…”

Hibiki snorted wryly. “Vent… fuu… you go do that, while I just have Rosie Palms here,” he said cheekily, lifting a hand and wriggling his fingers.  

“Disgusting,” Yamato said, his tone mild. He turned away after that, and walked to their bedroom door, the sounds of Hibiki’s chuckles following after him.

He wasn’t joking though. Yamato was going to utterly annihilate those demons for disturbing him. 


End file.
